The birth of error (on hold)
by dreadwing346
Summary: Neglected and abused Harry Potter wishes more than anything to be powerful to defend himself Mother magic here's his wish and Grandson the ability known as error. dark god like Harry potter / Dumbledore bashing along with the Weasleys.
1. prologue

One cold night in late November, a young boy was running through privet drive chasing after him was a man with the likeness to a walrus and a boy with the physique of a pig. The boy with his emerald green eyes focused desperately on the path ahead did not dare look back to see if his pursuers followed as paved roads and sidewalks made way to fallen twigs and leaf litter. He did not look back even as trees both as tall as a house and thorny bushes tore at his clothes, leaving broken pieces of twigs snagged on the fabric. It was only as his pace slowed, lungs and feet and every other part of his small form screaming for rest, that he finally stopped, leaning on a tree to support him as he slowly gained his breath. 'I don't understand, why do they do this to me? What have I ever done to them?' The boy thought.

"Oh Mom, Dad" the boy started, his voice barely above a whisper, "why did you leave me behind? Why did you have to die? Why can't I be loved? Why couldn't I have been treated like Dudley? Why did I have to be a worthless Freak?"

"I CAN'T TAKE, IT ANYMORE" Harry had cried while he punched his small fist at a sturdy Oak tree. Ignoring the pain that was throbbing onto his fist as everything around him went silent pitying the young boy who was suffering so much when he had shouted that. Harry the raised his head and looked at the sky as he saw a shooting star passing throughout the night sky, he prayed to any deity out there to hear his call. I just wish that I could be powerful to defend myself to make them suffer for what they did to me I just wish." Unknown to Harry His Wish Was Heard by a greater being known as magic herself she couldn't bear to see one of her children suffer like this so she granted Harry's wish.

"Indeed, it is not fair little one I have seen what your so-called relatives and this Albus Dumbledore have done to you I will grant you, your wish to be powerful to defend

yourself and shape the universe however you want I can grant you that much do you accept." said a mystery voice to Harry and he thought for a moment a new life with powers to help him defend himself and make the people who wronged him suffer for it. All he has to do was accept it, Harry didn't hesitate he accepted it consequences be damned. "I accept I want to make the people who run me suffer for their crimes." he spoke the last words with Venom and disdain. "very well youngling But for now you must rest your powers and abilities will be granted to you while you sleep, Until we meet again young Harry James Potter."

The voice said as it started to fade away making Harry sleepy as he fell asleep outside. As his body started to change with the abilities granted him by Mother magic, unknown to everyone Harry James Potter ceased to exist and a new being was born called error.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but when it cleared up, he was looking up at the clear blue sky with a couple of small clouds. Harry widened his eyes in shock, remembering what happened last night he was being chased by his uncle Vernon and Dudley and he ran into the woods, he started to calm down remembering that he was safe outside in the woods knowing his uncle Vernon and Dudley wouldn't make it this far in the woods just for him. Harry tried to get up, but his head felt like it was spinning. He slowly got up, to prevent any way of making the headache worse. He rubbed his head as he groaned in slight pain, but he suddenly noticed something off.

He looked at his hand and arm and widened his eyes, It wasn't his normal hand but a reddish blackish yellowish Bony hand. He looked over the rest of his body. He didn't look like his old self as Harry James Potter at all. He looked like a little black skeleton, Harry heard a swishing like sound and looked over to see a river in front of him. He walked over to it and kneeled down to see his reflection. He really was a black skeleton with error signs around him as he glitched out. But why? Why did he look like this? why was he a little black skeleton with error signs of popping out everywhere around him? He looks closely at his reflection he didn't say he didn't like his new appearance, in fact, you enjoy it gave him a mysterious horrific look to himself. But he suddenly realized something; the nearest river in little whinging was 25 miles away, he looked around the area to see lush green grass surrounding him. There were small flowers and hills near him and the river.

There were patches of trees in different areas farther away from him, Harry could see mountain over at the edges of the area littered with trees. where was he the Forest near little whinging never had lush green fields or many trees? He stood up and walked over the river, deciding to investigate the area for himself and find out where he was. Harry continued walking around for about half an hour, that what he believed the time was.

The only thing Harry saw was green grass and dark green pointed trees. He did not mind he love the outdoors and nature it gave him a piece of mind but he knew that he has to return back to the Dursleys, He didn't want to go back to them if there was only a way to prevent this that's when he felt it a strange flux of power right behind him as a portal opened, he cautiously poked his head through the portal and was surprised to see himself. But he was older with a beautiful redhead holding a baby that's when He realized those people were his parents he smiled, he looks like his dad with his mom's green eyes.

He watched carefully as the events unfold on that night as a strange man, covered with a black cloak burst through the door to their home. His father was ready to fight, His father was telling his mother Lily was her name to take Harry and head upstairs and run will he stood behind to face the stranger. It wasn't long until the stranger said a weird word that Harry did not catch but he did wince as he covered his eyes when the green light hit his father In the chest it wasn't long until his father fell down with a thump as the light went down, Harry could only watch as the stranger went upstairs to find his mother the portal change the scenery to what look like to be a nursery, but this time he could hear what they're saying. "How touching," a cold voice drawled. "It is too late to save your boy. Step aside, and I will not be forced to harm you."

Lily Stood over her baby and screamed. "No, no, not Harry! Take me, not Harry!"

The Stranger spoke "as you wish Avada Kedavra"

That same green light appeared and he saw his mother fall dead to the ground that same person who spoke those words pointed at his baby form with a weird stick And spoke those chilling words that he, spoke to kill his mother. "Avada Kedavra" That same green light appeared again and it was heading for his baby form hitting him on the forehead and rebounding back at him destroy the stranger, but what he could see is black smoke billowing around and flying off he knows that that man will come back and tried to kill him again but why? why come after him at all? Why kill his parents, why did his aunt and uncle lie to him about His parents died in a car crash what's going on here?

Harry poked his head out of the portal and thought for a moment that this stranger killed his parents he felt angry, wanted to kill someone make them, suffer like he did and he knows the first candidates and headed back to number 4 Privet Drive.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry POV

I open another portal and step through it, I realized something. They beat me, so why couldn't I do the same? I Grinned Maliciously I know that Snapped, I finally reach my Dursleys house I looked over to a window and they were sitting around the dining room table eating their breakfast of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits. It appeared that it was a perfectly normal morning for the family, and there seemed to be an aura of happiness within them in the absence of a particular child.

"Dudleykins, can you pass me the salt, please?" my fat Big, chubby hands closed around the glass salt shaker as he passed it to his mother on his right. Thin, sticklike fingers gripped it and shook some onto her food before placing it back down on the table. The three of them ate in comfortable silence as Dudley scarfed down as much bacon and sausage as he could, Petunia cut her food into pieces and ate all ladylike with her elbows off the table, and Vernon was a medium between the two eating habits of his family.

It was just as Dudley was helping himself to another stack of bacon and sausage that when I slammed the door open scaring Dursleys as a red hearts came out of their chest it was wrapped in blue strings. (A/N: I'm not going to type up when error stutters it's bad enough that I have to do that for Quirrell) "Heh heh looks like I just got new puppets," I said with a Raspy end deadly tone. The Dursleys couldn't move when they're being tie down by glowing blue strings as they felt paralyzed for some reason. "Wh…Who are you?" aunt Petunia stumbled out, "Ah I am hurt that you cannot recognize me dear Aunt Petunia don't you recognize your own flesh and blood nephew." After I said that their eyes widen with fear as they realized who I was Aunt petunias stuttered out, "y-your..." but she couldn't finish her sentence as the glowing blue strings got tighter.

 **"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT NAME I AM NO LONGER HARRY JAMES POTTER,** I am no longer that weak defenseless little boy that you use as a punching bag, I am something greater than you pathetic vile humans," I said in a dark and murderous tone they probably feel the waves of anger coming from me as my body started to glitch out and much more error's signs appeared. As my anger grew and hatred towards my relatives and that's when I decided to take a deep calm breath as the error signs and the glitching that happening to my body subsided " Listen up, I don't particularly want to hurt you...Nevermind what I just said That's a lie I will hurt you, but if you don't do as I say...well then, we're going to have some problems." The Dursleys were about to say something that's when I tighten the blue strings around them to shut them up, "Well, it seems you all have just pissed me off the wrong way. Which is why you're in this current situation."

I said as I walk towards a black bag that is off to the corner of the room, I had it placed there with my powers once I reach the bag I pick it up and brought it over to Dudley I drops it beside Dudley and I walks back to grab a TV dinner table. "Listen here you freak what do you think you're doing." That's how far Dudley got to say when he was interrupted by my dark humorless laugh as I bring the TV dinner table and sets it up beside his body I pick up the black bag and places it on the TV dinner table. I then proceed to sit down.

 **Third-person view**

"I know You watch movies, Dudley? In every kidnapping flick, the guy always says that you've got the wrong guy why are you doing this. You've got to understand that I don't care what happens to you, so please, don't tell me what's, wrong with me when you All made me this way. Dudley said nothing only watch in horror as Harry open the black bag and pulls out a timer and sets it for ten minutes. "I'm setting this timer for ten minutes, Dudley and I know that you're all up to something, you're not that smart enough to put me through all this hell for your own amusement If I don't get the information that I need when this timer hits zero. Someone will die."

The Dursleys eyes widen as they look at the timer.

Harry let a Cruel smile show on his bony face "I wonder what's going through your heads right now. Knowing that you all have ten minutes to live. What are you thinking about? Your family? Your friends? Or could it be how much you want to kill me? when you had the chance too."

Dudley mumbled out " Jesus Christ..."

Harry looks at Dudley with disgust. Harry reaches into his bag and pulls out a scalpel. Harry lunges at Dudley and cuts just above his left eye. Dudley screams in pain "Dudley, you shall not take the lords name in vain. Now, if I hear you say it again, the cuts deeper and bigger. Don't make me be the bad guy here." Harry explained not really caring about Dursleys thought of him being the bad guy he has the right to be for what they'd put him through.

Dudley screaming begins to calm down. Blood is dripping into his eye. Dudley Was too scared to speak or think only stare at what happened to his cousin what he had become. "I have never tortured anyone before but I have seen a lot of movies based off of it and books I remember reading about this one part a prick, tough as nails. It took SAM three days to finally get to him. Toughest son of a bitch SAM ever met. Yet I wonder should I just kill you right here and now or have a little fun, just like how you beat me up every day of my life. "Harry snaps. His psyche is destroyed, all rational thinking is gone, and all he can do is kill. He grabs Dudley and a steel pipe from the black bag and drives him to the ground. He gets on top of him and punches him straight in the heart. The punch causes Dudley's heart to stop. As Dudley gasps for breath. As Harry hammers down on him. Punch after punch, blood gushes from Dudley's body, until his takes one final breath, and dies.

Petunia and Vernon could only watch as their son was Murder by the boy no by a monster, as Harry got up and pick up the pipe and swings the pipe at Vernon hitting his face and busting it up Harry grabbed Vernon by the neck. He pushed him into the wall. A tub of bleach fell down on top of him from the top shelf. It burnt both of them and yet Vernon was the only one started to scream. Vernon tries to wipe his eyes as best as he could but he couldn't move. Harry pulled back the pipe and swung it straight into Vernon's head. As he lay there, bleeding to death, Harry let out an ominous smile. "What's so funny?" asked Petunia. As Harry pulled out a lighter and switched it on. "What's funny," he said, "Is that your husband is covered in bleach and now alcohol." Harry grabs a Bottle of alcohol and pours it on Vernon as Petunia eyes widened as Harry threw the lighter at Vernon.

As soon as the flame made contact with him, the flames ignited the alcohol in the vodka. While the alcohol burned him, the bleach bleached his skin. Vernon let out a terrible screech as he caught on fire. He tried to roll out the fire but it was no use, the alcohol had made him a walking inferno. He ran down the hall and fell down as Petunia started screaming as she saw Vernon, now on fire, drop to the ground, nearly dead. As quickly as he could Harry covered his Aunt Petunia mouth. And drop the steel pipe to the ground letting it Clank and using his free hand and using the glowing blue strings and pulling out a knife from the black bag, into his bony hand as he slowly raised the knife ready to plunge it into his Aunt Petunia. Petunia thrashed here and there trying to escape Harry's grip.

"Shhhhhhh," Harry said, **"S-sorry A-Aunt P-Pet-** unia **M-MY H-HANDS A-ARRE T-TII-ED"**

That's what was the last thing that petunia saw then Darkness

 **Time skip**

After killing off the Dursleys Harry open another portal to the place where he saw his parents get murdered, once stepping outside the portal he was in a graveyard at Godric's Hollow. It was a warm summer night, but knowing that he was unaware of the times, and what state or this magical world was in, he remained alert as he made his way toward the cottage. When he arrived, he stopped in horrified awe. The brightly lit full moon cast eerie shadows over the destruction. The half of the roof had been blown completely away, and the damage was worse than he last saw it. There is no way his family or himself could have survived that. But yet here he was still alive while his parents are dead, he thought as he glanced around. Harry carefully made his way past the gate, and up the porch stairs to the front door. It had been blown inward just like how he had seen it, he crept past the broken door, and for once was thankful for his small bony frame as he squeezed through some of the rubble.

From what he could tell the inside looked worse than the outside. Many years of water damage had taken its toll on the house that's what he could tell. Mold and mildew grew on the wallpaper. The floorboards were rotted, and he had to carefully watch his step as he made his way to the back of the house. He stopped just outside the master bedroom, and carefully opened the door, lest it falls off its hinges and sends the whole house down on top of his bony head. Harry let out a smile of relief as he spotted his mother's hiding place. The dresser that held his Parents clothes was untouched, though it was badly damaged from the elements. He quickly made his way across the room, bent down, and wrenched the dresser drawer open. He sighed in relief as he rustled through the dirty and stained clothes.

Until he found a small Enchanted Black Box, that protected itself from the elements as he carefully opened it there was a picture of his parents with a letter and what seems to be a black hoodie with yellow trims, He carefully put it on as it expanded to fit him Perfectly like it was made just for him. It makes him feels warm and happy knowing, that is Mom and Dad made this for him and kept it safe for him, Unaware that his new jacket disables the tracking charms that were on him. Harry held his New hoody and small black box close to him afraid that if he didn't they will disappear from him, Harry carefully made his way out of the room but stopped suddenly when he heard voices coming from just outside the front door.

"The tracking charm disappeared just after the wards alerted me that someone was here. I checked, and this is the last place Harry was."

"How is that possible Albus? How would the boy get here so quickly?"

"I do not know."

'Who the bloody hell is Dumbledore! Whoever this guy is his giving me a bad Vibe better get out of here.' Harry thought as he opens a portal right behind him as he steps back into it and waited to see who these people are.


	4. Chapter 3

_But there is one problem Harry overlooked?_ The floor he was standing on which made an ominous squeak as he took a step back into the portal. "What was that?" A voice asked, as the voice made its way towards Harry, Harry started to panic and quickly stepped through the portal as a closed no one could see him but he could see them from the other side he cover his eyes from a bright that illuminated the room.

"Merlin!" A woman exclaimed, stumbling backward as she caught sight of the snake laying in the middle of the floor. "Albus!" Harry let out of sigh of relief that he wasn't discovered but he didn't notice there was a snake next to him on the floor you continue to watch them, the snake coiled around himself for protection, as the woman aimed her wand at. "What is it, Minerva?"

"A snake. It startled me. Do you think it scared Harry off?"

"Perhaps. We are the only ones here, besides our little friend."

"Little?" Minerva asked. "It must be at least 8 feet long."

Harry let out a sigh of irritation this woman didn't even know how long was the snake, as he continues to watch, "I think Harry must be long gone by now. Perhaps we should check at the Dursleys home to make sure he wasn't hiding from whoever attacked the Dursleys." "I know Minerva. Maybe it was a case of accidental magic that made young Harry come here or maybe I read the tracking charm wrong. I've been known to make mistakes before."

 _More than a few I'd say._ Harry thought, glaring at Dumbledore. As both Wizard and which left the surrounding area allowing young Harry to return from the portal and letting out a sigh he needs to get a grasp of what's going on here the only place he could figure is this place he could feel that's not too far from here, Harry let his magic and focused on the feeling that it was familiar to him at the same time it wasn't another portal opened as he walked through it and he landed on the rooftop of a building seen many people bustling around as he notices a sign saying, Diagon Alley.

Harry was about to jump down into an alley and walking to the street but stopped and looked at his hands closely they were reddish blackish yellowish Boney with no flesh and people would freak out if they see a skeleton walking around he need to think this clearly, Harry looked around and saw a red scarf he covered his mouth with it and pulling his hoodie up and sticking his hands in his pocket so no one could tell what he looks like and freak out about it. Taking a deep breath, he jumps off the roof and lands in the alley and carefully makes his way through the people and heading to the White marble building that says Gringotts on it.

Harry POV

I made it to Gringotts right as it opened and saw a small creature unlocking the chains on the door. I decided to be polite, "Good morning, sir." and the games me this look of surprise but nodded to me as I went in. I went up to a nearby teller, "Excuse me sir, but I was told I might have any money left to me by my parents." The creature looked down at me from atop his seat and asked, "What is your name?"

"Harry Potter," I answered honestly.

"Do you have your key?"

"What key?"

"The key to your vault."

"No, I never received one."

"Never got one? I find that hard to believe, but if you wish to verify who you are and gain ownership over your vaults you will have to follow me," he said getting up from his chair and walking towards a nearby door. "Out of curiosity sir, what is your name?" I asked. "Blornok" he answered. He then leads me into a small room with a blade on a table and a piece of paper and then told me to sit down.

"Oh I must warn you my appearance might have changed under the care of my relatives and it's not very pleasant to look at them I must warn you sir Blornok." I said to Blornok as I removed his hood and scarf revealing myself, seen the shocked look on the Goblins face, "Look at what my relatives did to me because of careless active my magical Guardian one Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore I hope one day he'll see my face and admire his masterwork that sorry excuse of Muggles that are call themselves my relatives created, exposing me to cruel treatment harming my body to go through some type of metamorphosis change just to heal itself," what I could see that the goblin was speechless and shocked just to see a child go through so much change just to heal his body no longer seen as a boy but a creature.

as I watch the goblin took a deep breath and continue with the preceding "Now to make certain of who you are, please slice your hand with the dagger, it will tell us who you are." Blornok explained.

"Will it hurt?"

"Only a little, the blade has a numbing enchantment and a quick healing enchantment on it, so it should be fine."

I decided now or never and grabbed the dagger and made a quick slice on my hand, it stung a little, but not much. Then I realized my blood fell onto the paper and disappeared creating writing before me as Blornok let out a whistle.

"We knew you were special, Mr. Potter, but we never assumed this much."

He collected the papers and set them in order. He cleared his throat and began to read.

 **Harrison Jamison Evans Potter. Son of Jamison Harrison Potter and Lillian Faith Evans Potter.**

 **Descendant of:**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Potter(by blood).**

 **The Ancient and Noble House of Black(by blood).**

 **The Most Ancient House of Peverell(by blood).**

 **The Most Ancient House of Gryffindor(by blood).**

 **The Most Ancient House of Ravenclaw(by blood).**

 **The Most Ancient House of Slytherin (right of Conquest)**

 **The Ancient House of Merlin(by magic).**

 **The Ancient House of Le Fay(by magic).**

 **The Ancient House of Error(by blood and magic)**

 **Accumulative Wizengamot Seats:**

 **Potter: Three seats on the Wizengamot.**

 **Black: Seven seats on the Wizengamot.**

 **Peverell: Three seats on the Wizengamot.**

 **Gryffindor: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

 **Ravenclaw: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

 **Slytherin: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

 **Boulstridge: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

 **Leatherby: One seat on the Wizengamot.**

 **Inheritances:**

 **Error( was gifted to him by Mother magic), Metamorphmagus(creature, father's side), Invisibility Cloak(object, birthright), the Elder Wand(object, birthright) Sword of Gryffindor(object, birthright), (Ravenclaws Diadem(object, birthright) (Slytherin locket right of Conquest) ), 12 Grimmauld Place(object, birthright), Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Manors(objects, birthrights) and ¾ of Hogwarts including: Gryffindor Tower, Ravenclaw Tower, Hufflepuff Basement, Greenhouses, Quidditch Pitch, Library, Come and Go Room, ¾ of the Founders Room and ¾ of the Great Hall(objects, birthright).**

 **Potter vaults:**

 **888- Monies: 888,000,000 Galleons, 79,000 Sickles, 138,909 Knuts.**

 **778- Monies: 472,000,000 Galleons, 78,001 Sickles, 1,200 Knuts.**

 **779- Monies: 6,098,372,000 Galleons, 67,874,003 Sickles, 1 Knut.**

 **780- 732 Tapestries, 16 sets of Silver Crockery, 4 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, Books, several Runners, 5 diamond Chandeliers and 7 trunks of Gold Woven Dress Robes.**

 **Black vaults:**

 **12- Monies: 189,903,976,000 Galleons, 12 Knuts.**

 **314- Monies: 645,971,002 Galleons, 17,010 Sickles, 154 Knuts.**

 **717- 184 Tapestries, 12 sets of Gold Crockery, various Jewels, several trunks of dress robes.**

 **Books: Black Magick (By Phineas Nigellus Black) written in Parseltongue and Salazar Slytherin's complete autobiography, written in Parseltongue.**

 **Peverell vault:**

 **7- Monies: 135,975 Galleons, 978, 673, 000 Sickles, 175 Knuts.**

 **8- 12 Tapestries.**

 **Books: Alchemy Through the Ages (original text, author unknown), Notes on the Deathly Hallows Origin** **and Merlin's pointed hat(a gift from Merlin himself).**

 **Gryffindor vault:**

 **1- Monies: 979,349,912,000 Galleons, 17,000 Knuts.**

 **Books: Hogwarts: the Sentience Within (written by Godric Gryffindor) and the complete autobiography written in Gobbledegook by Godric Gryffindor.**

 **Slytherin vaults:**

 **5- 17,846,286,400 Galleons, 869,325,201 Sickles, 1,008 Knuts.**

 **Parseltongue books: the Adventure Through Parseltongue and drak arts and The Life of Salazar Slytherin an autobiography by Salazar Slytherin**

 **Ravenclaw vault:**

 **2- 1,734,087,012 Galleons, 175,487,523 Sickels, 163,963 Knuts.**

 **Books: The Complete Works of Rowena Ravenclaw , Logic or Absurdity: Which Controls the Heart?, Knowledge is Power** **Septum Peccata** **.**

 **Other:**

 **Books:** **The Complete Works of Merlin , Morgan Le Fay's personal Journal, History of the Dark Arts(once owned by Lady Circe, or so claimed by Merlin himself) and Magicks Around the World.**

 **Wands:** **Godric Gryffindor's wand(12", Yew, Dragon Heartstring core), Salazar Slytherin's wand (16",Snakewood, Basilisk horn Core), Rowena Ravenclaw's wand(10", Beechwood, Unicorn tail hair core) and Antioch Peverell's wand(15", Elder, Thestral hair core).**

 **Lordship Rings:**

 **Potter, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw.**

 **Other Rings:**

 **Merlin's treasured Malachite Ring(said to enhance any emotion, thus making any spell infinitely more powerful, as it is being fueled by the strong emotions of the caster) and Morgan Le Fay's, Ring of Life(said to drain the life out of anyone who attempts to filch it, yet to be proven) The power of Error(Said with this power allows you to travel to Dimensions alter reality and destroy a victim by their soul.)**

Harry stared at Blornok as he read off the words on the parchments.

"I don't even want to know how I'm related to three of the Hogwarts founders. As for the rest of that, wow."


	5. AN

**Hello everyone sorry for not updating Rebirth of error sadly to say I have a bad, case of writer's block for it and have no idea how to continue this story I'm not going to abandon it. I do need your help, help me come up with ideas for a new chapter to continue this story please help me out Dreadwing346 out :)**


	6. Chapter 4

A/N: **sorry for the long update and sorry if this chapters kind of short I have a major case of writer's block for this story I know you guys give me great ideas to continue this story but with the writer's block and with few little ideas how to continue it left me in disadvantage how to continue the story I will not abandon the story but it will be on hold for the time being I am terribly sorry about that**

After negotiating with the goblins and getting everything settled down, Harry walks out of the bank with all of his lordship rings and titles and a new bracelet that was Goblin Forge to hide his appearance. But he still had his hoodie on just in case, he carefully makes his way around Diagon Alley looking at the shop's anything that catches his interest but stops at what seems to be a post office but it had In owl carved on the sign and it was known as the Owl Post, with nothing to do Harry stepped into the owl post office. A wave of cool air washed over him as Harry stepped into the office, the bell above his head jingling slightly. The door closed slowly with a suction sound, showing it was well insulated. "Ah, it's this post office! The witches and wizards use. I think it's pretty boring. A little old lady runs it. They do have pen-pals up for the taking maybe I should have a pen-pal." Harry thought to himself and blinked, gazing curiously at the paper displayed on the packed bulletin board. A lot of names were marked out, but there were still a few remaining.

A pen pal... I've heard of those before. back at Primary School, I was never allowed to have one because of the Dursleys. I never knew the strong bonds of letters. I don't see how written words can connect people, but perhaps I should give it a try anyway. thought Harry hoping that he can make a friend he shuffled even closer to the bulletin board, he was forced to climb into the bench to get what he needed. Harry searched the names for a good one, and he found one in the end. The request for a pen pal had been put up around two years ago, but words like squid, failure, and disappointment " had been scribbled around it. Harry eyes immediately narrowed. I've heard that word before…when I was visiting Mrs. Figg, she accidentally let that slip that she was a squid. "...He'll do." Harry decided, grabbing the quill that was hanging by a string and marking out his name. Harry scanned over the name and address a few times before finally setting off towards his new home only stop when he saw a pet shop called Eeylop's Owl Emporium, he always wanted a pet, so he went inside to have a look.

 **Small time skip**

Harry sighed in frustration. None of these owls had that certain "zing" he was looking for in a pet. Then he saw her a beautiful snow-white owl sat perched atop an artificial branch, calling to him. With a huge grin on his face, he calmly walked up to the beautiful snowy owl who was looking at him with curiosity as she felt a tingling sensation fill her body.

Blinking her golden eyes open for a moment, she looked around in confusion, as her mind tried to process what was happening, before she realized what the tingling sensation might mean, as she felt a familiar bond was forming before her as this small human was walking up to her. At that moment if owls could smile, would be wide open, as she let out an excited hoot as she spread her wings away from her body and instantly took to the air, and carefully gliding down towards the small human and landing on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek Harry let out a chuckle as a snowy owl was nuzzled his cheek "you and I are going to be great friends." As his new friend understood let out a small hoot of agreement Harry made his way to the counter. After paying for his new owl and getting the best things for her Harry thought long and hard for the perfect name for his new friend and decided to name her Hedwig it was a good and Strong name for her, Harry knew that she was not just an ordinary owl she was something more He couldn't figure out what that may be but in time he'll find out but not now he needed to go to Potter Castle and write his first letter to his new pen pal and stay hidden from Dumbledore as long as he can, walking into alley making sure no one has seen him he opened a portal straight Potter Castle and carefully walk through with Hedwig in toe once stepping out of the portal, he saw a beautiful castle he could feel the magic calling to him and he knew this was his home his real home.

Consciously Harry took a step towards the gates to his home with Hedwig on his shoulder carefully placing his hand on the gate so his Magic will be registered with the wards around the castle, once he felt his magic was accepted within the wards he opens the gate to his new home.

 **mini time skip**

After looking around Potter Castle Harry realized it was big will take him days just to look around but Harry didn't have time for that he needs to find somewhere to write his letter to a new pen pal manage to find the dining hall Harry sat down at the table taking out a parchment and quill to start writing his letter.

Harry POV

Hello Neville,

My name is….

"At that moment I stopped should I give my real name or my the new one, I don't want to be called Harry James Potter anymore because of that a person no longer exist once I got these power but I don't want to lie to my new friend it was on both names ...what to do, it didn't take long for me to decide I will tell him both."

My name is 'Error Sans' once known as Harry James Potter and I saw that you put out to get a pen pal a few years back. It sucks that nobody chose you in that amount of time, but I guess that means I'm lucky. And I'm not even aware! that I was a wizard. Anyways, I know you don't really know me, and I really don't know, but I want to be friends. So I'm going to tell you about me.

Let's see... well, I'm short for a boy size. I sorta look like a skeleton though I blame my relatives it kind of starve me to the point I look like this. I have black hair and my eyes were emerald green but they had changed now they are yellow with a hint of blue color. Again I'm really, really short. But I do not mind it so don't worry. And I have a pet owl her name is Hedwig I also have these strange abilities but I won't put them down on these letters I want to know you first before I tell you about them. I really like the peace and quiet and time for myself and a good book to read.

Hope you reply, sincerely, 'Error Sans'

I nodded in approval as my eyes scanned over the letter I had written, searching for any mistakes, and making sure it was correct enough to be correct. since I found no mistakes I nodded and I folded the letter, slipping it carefully into an envelope. and carefully gave it to Hedwig so she could deliver it she nodded her head and who did taking the letter within her Peak and taking off Define my new pen pal hopefully, he will get this letter.


End file.
